Black Market
by blaien
Summary: Kurt comes home after a long day of running around to a dead silent apartment, Blaine is seemingly nowhere to be found. It's odd, but Kurt's too tired to even care. He'd been running errands for his boss since noon and all he wanted right now was some trashy television, a glass of wine, and some sleep.


Kurt comes home after a long day of running around to a dead silent apartment, Blaine is seemingly nowhere to be found. It's odd, but Kurt's too tired to even care. He'd been running errands for his boss since noon and all he wanted right now was some trashy television, a glass of wine, and some sleep.

Stepping into the kitchen, Kurt began to rifle through their assortment of frozen dinners, his eyes drooping with every movement.

"Hey babe," Blaine came up from behind him, nearly scaring Kurt half to death. Blaine planted a soft kiss just behind Kurt's ear. "How was your day?" He asked casually.

Closing the freezer door, Kurt turned and limply fell into Blaine's arms.

"Mmrph." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's shoulder, too tired to even form a proper sentence.

"That's good," Blaine spoke almost distractedly. "Listen, there's something I want to talk to you about…" Blaine begins, practically dragging a sleeping Kurt over to their living room.

Kurt numbly plops himself in the loveseat, using the armrest as support, and Blaine seats himself in the recliner.

"So, how would you feel about…Uhm, let's say…adding someone…to our…family?" Blaine words slowly.

The wheels in Kurt's brain move slowly, as he starts to process the words Blaine has said. _Addition, someone, family_…

Kurt's eyes pop open dramatically. _He couldn't possibly mean…?_

"I mean, I know we just moved in together just a year and a bit ago, and I know we're only engaged, but, it's something I really want Kurt. I mean, it doesn't have to be a rush decision, but if it helps, I've already started doing some research," Blaine grinned and began to pull out some printed out emails.

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Blaine wanted to have a baby?! Now?! _They weren't even married yet! They had big, non-parent things planned! And what about sex? The sex had just barely begun as fiancés! It was all happening too soon.

"See, I found some different types and stuff, some are…_bigger _than I know you'd appreciate, but they're really cute and I think they have some promise. Some of them don't have names yet, so we could pick it out together. There's even a woman who's willing to sell at half price!

Kurt's eyes nearly fell out of his skull. Blaine was talking about their future child as if it was a…a…a piece of meat! Where was he getting this information? Was there some sort of black market for babies?_ Of course there is, there's a black market for everything! Oh god, we're going to have a black market baby?!_

"So, what do you think?" Blaine asked, a hopeful expression in his eyes.

Kurt's mouth flapped comically and he spit out the first words he could think of.

"I'm don't want a black market baby!" Kurt screeched, tears springing to his eyes. He was completely overwhelmed.

"What? Kurt, what are you talking about?" Blaine leaned closer, a concerned look on his face.

"I know you want a baby Blaine, and someday I will too, but I'm not ready!" Blaine reached out to protest, but Kurt was on his feet pacing. "We're not even married yet, and-and the sex!" Kurt yelped, probably loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Blaine's eyes widened in shock. "Our sex lives will suffer a-and we'd need a babysitter and a bigger apartment and, god, Blaine! I'm too young to go to jail!" Kurt collapsed onto the couch with tears streaming down his face.

Blaine sat frozen in his place.

"I-I'm gonna leave you alone for a minute." Blaine proposed softly, dropping the emails on the coffee table. Blaine gathered his things and headed out the door quietly.

_Oh god, oh god, he _hates_ me now! _Kurt thought. It only made him cry harder. In a fit of desperation, Kurt weighed his options. If the only way he could keep Blaine was to have a baby with him now, maybe it wouldn't be _so_ bad. Kurt really would do anything for Blaine.

Picking up the discarded emails, Kurt unfolded them carefully, not sure what he would see on the inside.

What he saw made his jaw drop dramatically.

_"Shih-Tzu for sale! 6m old, house trained, good with kids!"_

_"Yorkie for sale! 7m, not house trained (fully), very active, light shedding."_

_"Beagle! Brown/White, 10m, looking for a good home!"_

Kurt dropped the papers in shock. _He wanted a dog. Just a dog. He wanted a dog!_

Kurt raced to pick up his phone, his thumbs flying over the keypad as quickly as possible.

**TO: BLAINE - FROM:KURT**  
_Oh god, I'm *so* sorry, it's been a long day. I'm totally open to this though, talk later? _

**TO: KURT - FROM: BLAINE****_  
_**_Totally understood. I thought you were acting a bit funny. Just picking up some Thai, be home soon. Love you! _

Kurt sent a quick affirmation back before sinking into the couch cushions further._ Black market babies, pfft. _


End file.
